Hello Again
by HMbookqueen
Summary: Alesha is in her new job, and her first case as a senior prosecutor when an old friend appears. Can their love for each other reignite across the court room.
1. hello again

Alesha walked in to the offices of CPS northwest, where she was now one of the senor prosecutors there. It was a big step her, leaving London for good. She would miss everyone, even Jake. Thinking that she would have time to adjust, however life was not easy for her. She was flung inn at the deep end, with her first case.

 **3 weeks in**

Looking over the case file before the defence came in for a meeting, Alisha was thinking what would the barrister be like so she asked one of the other prosecutors there.

"don't know this one, he has not come up against us before. Sorry Alisha" he said

"ok thanks." She replied.

Just as she was walking to her office one of the sectaries told her that the defence was here and waiting in the board room.

Walking there, she stopped dead. Seeing the face of the defence barrister, looking him in the eye.

"Hello Alesha. How are you?"


	2. What are you doing here

_**hi once I do not own the rights to law and order UK. Please**_

"James, what are you doing hear?" Alesha asked, startled, the last time she saw James was in the park, after he resigned. They were Getting close to admit their feelings to each other, when Henry phoned Alisha, calling her back to the office.

"Defending Mrs westenjones, so no funny business, I know how you work remember 3 years working together," James told her

"And the same apply to you James,"

The banter between them was electric, like when they worked together.

R v Westenjones Day seven

Alesha made her case that the defendant was guilty of murder as the was strong DNA evidence and she was seen by several eye witnesses all of whom testified. Now it was James's turn to convince the jury otherwise.

The Pub

"You know full well she is guilty James. You spent time prosecuting the likes of her. What changed?" Alesha asked over a pint

"remember the basis that the law is built on?, innocent till proven till guilty. It is up to the jury to decide."

Talk between the two moved on to how things had been, since James had left.

"Matt got killed, shot outside of court, how has life been for you?"

"ok. I have regular contact with my son. So yeah life is good. Anyhow I better get a move on home. Can I walk you back to yours?"

"yeah ok," Alesha said finishing her drink.


	3. will you marry me

James and Alesha met many times over six months, Alesha had the feeling that James, requested her. They had also been dating for just as long. On the weekend away on their six month anniversary, they had gone on a weekend away, to the lake district. Walking around Hill top Farm, the former home to Beatrix potter, who intrusted her home and may other farms in the area, to the national trust, James proposed to Alesha.

"Yes" was all she could say. It was then James sprung the surprise that it Would be tomorrow that they would be Getting married, he had been organizing it over the past two weeks.

"When, how?"

"over the past week or so" he replied to her question.

Come to think about it now he had been, leaving her hear and there.

"But I have no dress, or bridesmaids" she replied. Ever practical.

"I have given a shop by the B&B some money for you to go and chose one, plus your size, so they have a few in for you."

 **1 Hour later**

Alesha, tried on what seemed to be the hundredth dress, then she found it. It was a knee length white dress. Leaving the shop she hid the dress, as James was there.

"right I have booked you a hair dresser for ten tomorrow morning so I leave at nine," he told her drawing her in for a kiss. "And as for friends, Ronnie, Harriet and George are coming up."

"so they all knew before me," se said laughing her head off.

 **That night**

James kissed Alesha softly on the head, and with that he fell asleep, with Alesha in his arms.


	4. wedded bliss and back with a bump

Alesha walked down the isle towards James. The venue he had chosen was outside beside lake Windermere, and the weather could not have been better. It was warm, sunny and calm.

"James do you take Alesha to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer for poorer ,in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" the registrar asked

"I do" James replied

"Alesha do you take James to be you lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer for poorer ,in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" the registrar asked

"I do" Alesha replied.

After the wedding Alesha and James had a extremely small reception in the B&B they were staying in.

 **One week later**

It took only a week for Alesha to get use to being married, but on her first day, she came back with a bump. She was once again facing James in court. This time they were doing as man and wife.

Alesha won her case, so James took her out for a meal and drinks. He did not mind she had won, but next time he would win. He hoped.

 **that's all peeps. I hope you like it. I know it is short but I can't write anymore about the pair ATM as I have had a great story about jake and Kate.**


End file.
